


Obsidian

by TheWorldRevolves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Pain, dream is a murderer what will he do, i feel so bad for tommy, more pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldRevolves/pseuds/TheWorldRevolves
Summary: Trapped, with nowhere to go and suffering the unbearable heat of lava, Tommy lives out the last hour of his life slowly and painfully.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! After today's stream, I wanted to write out how I visualized the end of it. There is a reference at the end to the murder weapon of choice, and it might be worth checking out my fic "No Way Out" it may make more sense (it's super short, too!). Anyway, happy reading

Again, Dream was lying through his teeth. Tommy didn’t understand how he kept falling for his lies… it was almost shameful.

“You’re lying,” Tommy said. “You’re fu-”  
“ _Why would I lie?_ ” Dream shouted at him, that familiar look of rage Tommy knew so well settling on his face. “I’m not _lying,_ Tommy.”

Tommy thought for a moment. How could he be sure? “It doesn’t make sense, Dream. How would Schlatt, who got  _ banned,  _ get a fucking  _ revival  _ book? It doesn’t add up.”

Tommy stepped back when he saw the deadly glint in Dream’s eye, but Dream was quicker. He yanked the boy up by his collar, pinning him against the wall. 

“You come here and be  _ disrespectful-”  _ A punch to his jaw sent searing pain across his face. “-you be  _ annoying- _ ” Another punch, white-hot flashing across his eyes before they settled on Dream again. “-and you be a little  _ bitch.”  _ Agonizing pain shot through him, accompanied by a nasty  _ crack.  _ He could feel the broken cartilage in his nose, the heat of blood already warming his skin. There were tears welling up in his eyes, and the dam was close to being broken. 

The look hadn’t left Dream’s face, and Tommy prepared himself- but nothing happened. Dream dropped him from where his back had been pressed against the hard, obsidian wall. “You accuse me of being a liar and being  _ manipulative _ \- I am none of those things, Tommy.” His enemy towered over him from where he had curled up on the ground, casting a shadow across the damp floor. “And you know you don’t really have any evidence of me being like that, do you?” His voice took on an annoyingly pitying tone, almost patronizing.

“I’m truly, honestly, from my heart- not lying.” Dream told him. “The book exists. Schlatt gave it to me.”

Tommy heaved himself up from the floor, leaning against the wall. He cautiously watched the man above him. “Then revive him.”  
Dream laughed exasperatedly. “That’s not how it works, Tommy.”

“Go on. He’ll appear, right where you stand.”

And then a foot collided with his stomach. Tommy cried out, but it came out as a silent gasp as he fought to regain the air in his lungs. 

“I’m not fucking  _ lying,  _ Tommy. You think I want to- what, to save my own skin?” Pure rage laced his voice now.

Tommy wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk speaking again… but hell, what did he have to lose at this point? 

“That’s exactly what you want, Dream. To weasel out of this  _ again,  _ and escape to wherever we can’t find you. I see you now, Dream, even with the netherite armor I could see, that you’re really just a sad, pathetic little man-” He regretted it instantly as Dream stomped on his knee, pain flashing through him before another wave came as his foot connected with his already-bruised jaw. The glowstone behind Dream gave him an eerie silhouette in the shadows of the prison, and now Tommy was terrified. He felt the energy draining out of him, the looming figure threatening to end him at any moment.

“who’s insecure,” he rasped, “about the fact that his server has gotten so far ahead of him, and his only little glimpse of power in this world is  _ gone.  _ So fuck  _ off _ .” Dream scowled at him, leaning down to get to Tommy’s level.

“Your life-”  
“You’re stupid.”

“-is _literally_ in my hands, Tommy. Does that make you mad?”

“Dream, I know you’re not fucking going to do shit to me.” Tommy tried to put on a brave facade, but he slipped and Dream picked up on the twinge of fear in the boy’s voice. 

Dream gave him the creepy smile that always lingered, even when his mask was in pieces. “I might as well be a god, Tommy. You can’t kill me, but I can kill you.”

“ _ You might as well be-  _ Do you  _ hear  _ yourself? You fucking, up your own ass, you self-obsessed- Dream.” Tommy sputtered. Dream was self-absorbed, he knew that… but even this was new for him. 

“Come on, Tommy. You know this as well as I do.” Dream stood back up, crossing his arms and staring Tommy back down into the ground as the boy tried to get up.

“Shut  _ up.  _ No, Dream-”

It hurt so  _ fucking  _ bad when Dream kicked him in the stomach. Tommy didn’t know whether he wanted to breathe, cry, or vomit- but he surely didn’t want to talk again.

“I could kill you right now…” he whispered, a hazy feeling beginning to lull him. 

Dream watched him, his fists repeatedly clenching and unclenching. “Ok… but you won’t. You can’t.”

A small bit of strength returned to Tommy, some part of his ornery attitude kicking in. “You wanna know why I won’t? Because I’m leaving this prison, and you’re n-” Dream punched Tommy in the face- hard- getting in close to hurt him as much as he could. And the stubborn little spirit in Tommy welled up to the top, and he reared his fist back, hitting Dream with all his strength in the dead center of the man’s face. Dream stared in shock as a half-lost tooth hung from his mouth, blood dripping from his lips. He hadn’t expected Tommy to fight back, considering the state he was in. 

Tommy took Dream’s silence as an opportunity. “And guess what, Dream? I don’t think your revival book is  _ real.  _ Schlatt, he’s fucking dead. I saw his grave, his grave is real. His corpse is  _ there. _ ” Dream fixated on Tommy with a furious glare in his eyes, and now- fuck- Tommy wished he was in L’manberg, or Pogtopia, or wherever Dream wasn’t. 

Dream stepped square in the middle of Tommy’s chest, his foot pressing down. Tommy wheezed, watching Dream’s hand reach for something in his pocket, terror flooding every sense and adrenaline filling his bones when he recognized the off-white dirty porcelain with the sharp, shattered edge and the stroke of black paint-

Dream’s foot was like an iron weight on his chest, squeezing the breath out of him. 

Tommy was pleading with him, begging:

“Dream, no, no, Dream, please  _ stop-” _

And Dream drew back, the shard of his mask shining briefly and evilly in the soft light of the prison before coming down and being plunged deep, into Tommy’s stomach. At once, all his energy drained from his body, and all Tommy could think of was Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> prayer circle for tommyinnit may he rest in peace


End file.
